Unown
Unown is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Unown is a flat, thin Pokémon shaped like an eye with appendages that make it resemble a letter or a punctuation mark. It is entirely black, except for its large white eye with a small, black pupil. Despite having an eye, they don't blink. They come in 28 different forms, 26 being each letter of the alphabet as well as a question mark and an exclamation point. The letter Unown have fully open eyes but the punctuation mark Unown have eyes that are only half-open. Unown is said to resemble ancient writing and hieroglyphs. They live on walls of ancient buildings and can float off freely. It is a mystery whether Unown predates or postdates written language, and therefore which one is based on the other. Behavior Unown rarely leave their home dimension. Together, a large amount of them can produce enough psychic power to reshape reality based on the dreams of whoever summoned them. Evolution Unown does not evolve. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Unown does not learn any moves by Tutoring. Sprites |gldspr=G 201-A front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 201-A front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 201-A front.gif |crysprs= |rbysapspr=RS 201-A front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 201-A front.png |frlgsprs= |dpspr=Pt 201-A front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 201-A front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 201-A front.png |hgsssprs= |bwspr = Unown BW.gif |b2w2spr = Unown BW.gif |xyspr = Unown A XY.gif |orasspr = Unown A XY.gif ||xysprs = ShinyUnownXY.gif|orassprs = ShinyUnownXY.gif}} Other Forms Appearances Anime * Unown (MS003) *Unown (JE147) *Unown (DP060) *Unown (Pikachu short) Trivia *The official artwork for Unown is always either an F or a G. *Their home dimension was the battleground for Palkia and Dialga's fight; many of them can be seen fleeing from their fight in the beginning of the 10th movie. *The only move Unown can learn is Hidden Power. *In Super Smash Bros., Unown is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. When this happens, the one that appeared from the ball summons a vast flock of Unown to fly across the battlefield, each one doing minor damage to any players they strike. **However, Unown is unable to learn Take Down in any form of main game. *Unown and Ditto are the only genderless Pokémon that are not Legendary or Mythical and also can't be hatched from eggs. *In Pokémon Crystal, there is a rare chance that a wild Unown will flee. *In both Pokémon Amie and Pokémon Refresh, none of the Unown forms like being pet on its eye. *In the Trading Card Game, each Unown form has a different meaning (please refer to the chart below). *Unown is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 336. *The Unown that live on the Sevii Islands resemble Braille. *In the third movie, photographs of Unown resembling Greek and Cyrillic characters can be seen. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, the wild Unown that can be found and recruited in Aegis Cave gives only 20-21 experience points when defeated. This is possibly to make it less likely that the player will level-up in Aegis Cave, seeing as he or she will be fighting a large number of them to collect the stones required to unlock the rooms and get through the dungeon and seeing as it is a mandatory dungeon in the story. *Unown never appears as the client of a job mission in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky. This is likely because the "Adventure Log" records the player's first encounter with Unown. As a result, it is impossible to unlock this achievement prior to unlocking Aegis Cave in the game. Etymology The name, "Unown", is based on the word "unknown". Gallery 201Unown_OS_anime.png 201Unown_OS_anime_2.png 201Unown_A_Dream.png 201Unown_B_Dream.png 201Unown_C_Dream.png 201Unown_D_Dream.png 201Unown_E_Dream.png 201Unown_F_Dream.png 201Unown_G_Dream.png 201Unown_H_Dream.png 201Unown_I_Dream.png 201Unown_J_Dream.png 201Unown_K_Dream.png 201Unown_L_Dream.png 201Unown_M_Dream.png 201Unown_N_Dream.png 201Unown_O_Dream.png 201Unown_P_Dream.png 201Unown_Q_Dream.png 201Unown_R_Dream.png 201Unown_S_Dream.png 201Unown_T_Dream.png 201Unown_U_Dream.png 201Unown_V_Dream.png 201Unown_W_Dream.png 201Unown_X_Dream.png 201Unown_Y_Dream.png 201Unown_Z_Dream.png 201Unown_Question_Dream.png 201Unown_Exclamation_Dream.png 201Unown Pokémon HOME.png Unown trophy SSBM.png Pokémon HOME 201Unown A Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown B Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown C Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown D Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown E Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown F Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown G Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown H Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown I Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown M Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown J Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown K Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown L Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown M Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown N Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown O Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown P Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown Q Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown R Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown S Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown T Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown U Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown V Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown W Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown X Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown Y Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown Z Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown ! Pokémon HOME.png 201Unown ? Pokémon HOME.png Pokémon GO Unown A-GO.png Unown B-GO.png Unown D-GO.png Unown E-GO.png Unown F-GO.png Unown G-GO.png Unown I-GO.png Unown J-GO.png Unown L-GO.png Unown M-GO.png Unown N-GO.png Unown O-GO.png Unown P-GO.png Unown Q-GO.png Unown R-GO.png Unown S-GO.png Unown U-GO.png Unown W-GO.png Unown X-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Light Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon